The Molecular Resources Core is designed to utilize the expertise of Dr. Corey Largman to assist Program Project investigators with the sophisticated equipment available in two of the new institutional cores at the SFVAMC that Dr. Largman helped establish, and to obtain his assistance in certain advanced molecular techniques performed in his laboratory. The new technology includes real-time quantitative PCR using an ABI Prism 7900 HT (high throughput) machine; DNA microarray analysis using an Axon 4100B Scanner; protein separation and identification using a Dionex Robotic Liquid Chromatography machine and a Ciphergen PBS II Mass Spectrometer with associated protein chip analysis software. In addition the Core will assist Program Project investigators with chromatin immunoprecipitation assays for identification of DNA/protein interactions and RNA interference assays to block the expression of specific genes.